


QuakeRider 23 - Pinecones

by tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, gabe reyes feels, robbie reyes feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan





	QuakeRider 23 - Pinecones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



“There’s some reason, I assume, that we’re in Virginia?” Robbie sighed. Daisy touched the quinjet down in an abandoned field and shooed him out.

“In general, or specifically?”

“Girlfriend, ‘fess up. What’s the deal?”

Daisy didn’t answer him, she just strode off in the direction of a distant barn. The closer they got, the more Robbie could see bits of what appeared to be an actual farm. Outbuildings and fences and horses and fields full of crops. The whole nine yards. Just like goddamn Sesame Street.

“Where are we?” Compared to L.A., where they’d been a few hours ago, it was cold. Not that cold bothered Robbie, exactly, but he did notice that Daisy had pulled out a scarf and hat and had her hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets.

“Goochland county,” Daisy said.

Well, that was decidedly unhelpful.

“Why?” He had to jog a little to keep up with her. Daisy was shorter than he was, but she hauled ass when she wanted to.

“Look, I was just digging around -- bad habit, can’t seem to break it -- and I… well, consider it an early Christmas present, or something.”

“Consider what an early present?” She’d gotten him a present? “I didn’t get you anything.”

Daisy kicked a pinecone out of her way. It rolled and bounced along what seemed to be a horse trail of some sort, a rut of dust and trampled grass. She caught up with it and swung her leg again. A moment later, she veered to kick it back toward the path. It was… oddly endearing.

“You don’t have to, I just,” Daisy said, then looked up. The farmhouse was coming into view, white sides and a wide, covered porch. “I uh… found where SHIELD’s been hiding him. I don’t know, he might still be mad. But it’s Christmas Eve, and it’s a time for families.”

“Found who?” But Robbie already knew, didn’t he? His heart was beating faster, and the door swung open. A moment later, a slender young man in a wheelchair rolled out onto the porch. Gabe had a knitted orange hat on that clashed terribly with his skin.

“You should at least try to talk to him,” Daisy suggested. “He’s a good kid.”

“The best,” Robbie said. He ground to a halt, reaching out to snag Daisy’s hand. “I can’t talk to him, girlfriend. He… he _hates_ me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Robbie,” Daisy said. “I know, because I felt the same way about my father. He wants you to be better. The Rider…”

“Yeah.” Robbie stared, drinking in the sight of that face. Gabe hadn’t seen them yet, maybe. He certainly wasn’t waving, or leaving, the two options that Robbie would have thought he’d pick between. There was nothing Robbie could do about the Rider. He’d made a deal with the devil, and it had cost him everything.

“Not everything,” Daisy said. She twined her fingers with Robbie’s. “Gabe is still alive. Where there’s life, there’s hope. Let’s go talk to him, okay?”

Robbie took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”


End file.
